


Close Your Eyes

by Nightmare_Psy



Category: Clover no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Clover, ジョーカーの国のアリス | Joker no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Joker
Genre: Could be set in either Clover or Joker, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Psy/pseuds/Nightmare_Psy
Summary: Hard workers deserve rewards, right? What if rewards went both ways?
Relationships: Nightmare Gottschalk/Alice Liddell
Kudos: 11





	Close Your Eyes

“Close your eye, Nightmare.”

The request had come out of the blue, which made Nightmare Gottschalk stop signing whatever it was he was signing – this was during a rare semi-cooperative work period, though they were getting more frequent – and blinked blankly at the Outsider he had come to take into his home. Alice Liddell, who was supposed to be on break from assisting him, was standing in front of his desk, hiding something behind her back. Nightmare could tell she was trying plenty hard to not think about what she was hiding. She was concentrating on his face, thinking only of what she was seeing.

Recently, she had learned distraction techniques with her thoughts to conceal them. By no means was this a perfect method, she often slipped up, but she was getting better at it. Nightmare opened his mouth to ask, but Alice only cut him off by repeating herself.

“Close your eye.”

Still surprised, and maybe just a bit unsure of what Alice wanted to do – or give, since it seemed likely that she was about to give him whatever she was keeping behind her back, Nightmare reluctantly closed his open eye.

“Now, don’t open your eye until I tell you to.”

The command almost made him open his eye immediately, but he could feel Alice’s intense gaze on him, so he squeezed it shut.

After a rustling and then a clunk of something being set on his desk, a sweet smell wafting towards him he hadn’t noticed before, and a startling brief soft sensation on his cheek, Alice told Nightmare he could open his eye.

Pleasantly surprised, Nightmare saw that some Mont Blanc had been placed in front of him. His eye lit up and even began to drool a little at the aromatic sweet that was on his desk, and he almost dug in instantly. However, he remembered that he had to express gratitude first. (Gray’s stare was penetrating the back of his skull.)

“Thank you, Alice!” he said, his usual childish exuberance causing him to sweep her into a hug. Alice laughed lightly before patting his arm in signal to let go.

“I thought you deserved a reward for working so hard lately.”

Nightmare blinked, and his smile he aimed at her was a mixture of gentleness and something else, something a bit mischievous.

“Well, if that’s the reason, I think _you_ deserve a reward, too.”

“I don’t need anything, Nightmare,” she said, blushing slightly at the look on his face, and also a bit wary.

“Close your eyes, Alice,” Nightmare insisted.

Reluctantly, Alice closed her eyes and then something soft and powerful landed on her lips, pressing against them in a firm yet gentle manner. Her mind froze, realizing Nightmare was kissing her, but before she could react, he had pulled away.

“Wha-wha…Nightmare!” Alice hissed, an embarrassed flush blooming on her face as she glared at him. “There are other people here; Gray’s right behind you!”

Nightmare smirked playfully at her, “Not anymore.”

“Huh?” Alice looked around her and discovered that, indeed, all her coworkers had vacated the room. She turned back to Nightmare to glare at him, but the fiery, passionate gaze in his eyes caused her voice to dissipate in her throat.

Nightmare boldly captured her into another kiss, this time much deeper and hotter, before scooping her up in his arms. Alice stared at him as she carried him over to his bed after they separated from the kiss for a brief moment.

Nightmare whispered in her ears right then, and it would echo in her mind for a long time afterward.

“Close your eyes.”


End file.
